The Devil Inside
by Maddie Rose
Summary: When circumstances beyond her control bring her back to Beacon Hills, Eden Beckett finds herself inextricably involved in the supernatural world. Forced to face complications including her growing attraction to her old flame, Peter Hale, Eden finds that perhaps her humanity is worth more than she'd thought. Peter/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**A/N: So, this is just a prologue for a Peter/OC I've been planning. I only own Eden Beckett, but her presence does change several things about the canon timeline. These being:**

**a) When the Hale house fire happened, Peter was not present. This means he is not in hospital during the first season.**

**b) Eden is aware of supernatural creatures, but is not one herself**

**c) For the purposes of this story and the age difference between Peter and Eden, Peter is 32 at the time of season 1. Yes, Malia is still a factor later on, but he would have only been a teenager (16/17) when she was born.**

**So I'm starting in season 1, but plan to go the whole way through. We'll see how things go though, starting with this prologue. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

_2011_

If it had been anyone but Derek Hale, she would have said no.

Eden Beckett drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as her Ford Falcon cruised through the suburban streets of Beacon Hills. There were constant curiosities, things that would catch her eye. A corner store that hadn't been there before. Houses were there had only been flattened land and construction vehicles. The place had changed in seven years, but then, what had Eden been expecting?

At least she had a place to stay. That had been her first excuse when Derek had called her mobile for the first time in years. She was shocked he'd even remembered the number, although in honesty, she hadn't got a new phone. When Eden had blurted out the excuse of not having anywhere to stay, Derek reminded her that her uncle and aunt still lived in Beacon Hills. It had effectively silenced any more protests – for now.

Eden had to find out where Derek was living. She knew that he wouldn't want to be anywhere near the ruins of the Hale house. Apparently the kids still told stories about what had happened there. Eden shivered as she remembered that fateful night – she hadn't been there, or even in Beacon Hills, but she had unwittingly become a part of Hale house conspiracy all the same.

Eden pulled up in her uncle and aunt's driveway, nibbling at her lip. She knew that she was only buying time, that she would have to go and see Derek eventually. But over the years, Eden hadn't gotten any better at trying to figure out what to say to people in grief. Forcing a smile as her aunt and uncle walked outside to greet her, Eden eased her slender frame out of the driver's seat.

"Eden, hi." David Whittemore, Eden's uncle and her mother's younger brother, approached the blonde young woman and pulled her into a hug. It had been some years since Eden had last seen David and his wife Michelle, but she hugged back nonetheless. Glancing around, she saw no sign of her teenage cousin.

"It's great to see you both again," Eden stated, which was true enough. It wasn't her family that she was trying to avoid, although she did feel that she had pushed herself upon David and Michelle when she'd said that she was coming to Beacon Hills. They had offered her a place, she hadn't asked for it. But that was what families did. "Um, is Jackson around?"

"He's at lacrosse practise," David said, helping get some of Eden's luggage from the boot and haul it inside. "But he'll be back later."

It had always struck Eden with amazement, how rich her uncle and aunt were. The place was huge and extremely modern, and Eden couldn't help but marvel at how different it was to her little apartment in New York. David took her things upstairs and hefted them into a room that was probably twice the size of her room in the apartment. He set them down and offered her a smile.

"You've grown up a lot since we last saw you. How old are you now?"

"Twenty-four," Eden replied. She had often been told that she looked younger, which she found insulting, but which people said she would come to appreciate when she was older. She raked her blonde hair out of her eyes and examined her neatly assembled luggage, before turning her gaze on her aunt and uncle. "I'm really sorry for doing this immediately after I've arrived, but I've got to go and see a friend. His sister just died."

"Oh, do you mean Derek Hale?" David inquired, folding his arms over his chest and throwing his wife a troubled look. "We heard about his sister being found…in two pieces. Horrible stuff, really."

Eden shuddered at the thought, ruminating that she would definitely have to talk to Derek about exactly how Laura had died. Jingling her car keys, she quickly promised David and Michelle that she would be home for dinner, before hurtling back outside.

* * *

_2004_

"I don't get what part you don't understand." Seventeen-year-old Eden stood in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest, slim frame quivering with anger. She couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, Peter Hale had managed to find her. She had moved _states_ and yet he had followed her. It unnerved her rather than flattered her. "I know you told Ennis to bite Paige. She died, and it was your fault."

"I thought that was what Derek would have wanted," Peter insisted, hands slipped into his pockets as he stood casually just outside Eden's new house. After the Becketts had moved away from Beacon Hills, he had endeavoured to find them – and succeeded. But Eden wasn't as pleased to see him as he'd been hoping. "Besides, this isn't just about Derek. It's about us."

"Us?" A mirthless laugh escaped Eden. "After everything that happened, my parents wanted me to finish high school in a town that wasn't crazy. I mean, I'm still getting my head around everything. There isn't an 'us' anymore. I was naïve and you used me, Peter. That's all there is to it."

"Used you?" Peter sounded amused. "You make it sound like you were such an unwilling participant…"

"You're too old for me!" Eden snapped, fighting the need to physically slap Peter across the face. She was seventeen, he was twenty-five. It was just too big an age difference, something she stupidly hadn't thought about at the beginning. "I don't know why you followed me all the way to Michigan, but you need to stop. I don't want you anymore. I don't want anything to do with what happened in Beacon Hills."

"So you're running?" Peter asked, an incredulous note entering his tone. Yes, Eden was just a human girl who happened to know about werewolves. About what had happened with Paige, and the hunters, and Deucalion. Maybe it was just all too much for her to process. But he had hoped that she would have chosen to stay. Instead, she had told her parents everything going on in Beacon Hills unsettled her and that she wanted to move.

"Looks like it," Eden responded coldly, grabbing the door handle. She didn't care that Peter had come to another state to find her. She just wanted him and all of the others out of her life, for good. "Goodbye, Peter. Don't bother trying to contact me again, and if you come to see me, I'll call the cops."

She slammed the door shut, causing Peter to sigh heavily and rake a hand through his dark hair. Any hope of talking to Eden and convincing her to return to Beacon Hills was gone. She saw him with contempt, and blamed him for Paige's death.

Neither of them would know until later that it was the night of the Hale house fire, and that Peter's presence in Michigan possibly saved his life.


	2. The Hale House

**Chapter One: The Hale House**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed the prologue. I'm glad that you've shown an interest in this story. There's a lot of Derek and Eden interaction in this chapter, but I can promise that next chapter, Peter and Eden will be seeing each other for the first time in many years. Which should be...interesting ;)**

**Please review! :D**

* * *

Eden's car crunched across the gravel as it rolled up in front of the burned Hale house. A frown crossed the blonde's face as she inspected the charred remains of what had once been a home. Why would Derek want to meet her here? Surely he didn't still live in the crumbled remains. Checking her phone – no new texts – she pushed open the car door and headed up to the porch.

She remembered the house when it had been in its prime. Having been in the same year as Derek when they'd gone to school, it had been through him that Eden had first met his uncle – Peter Hale. A young man who was both very attractive and very dangerous. Only, she hadn't realised that he was like poison back then. She had been far too young and naïve.

"Eden."

The voice made her almost jump out of her skin, and she whirled around to see a surly-faced man standing behind her. The dark hair, the hazel eyes…it was the serious expression that was completely out of place. She examined him incredulously, not daring to embrace him. It had been almost ten years, and although they had once been good friends, it just felt inappropriate now.

"Derek…?" She questioned hesitantly. He had really grown over the years, his shoulders broader and his frame far more muscular. However, she was close to his height, only an inch or so smaller. When the man nodded, Eden reached out and touched his arm tentatively. "I'm sorry about Laura."

Eden had known Laura too – stunning, popular and confident, a few years older than she and Derek. She had known all of the Hales, would certainly have considered herself close with the family. But now…they were all gone, all aside from Derek and Peter. But she didn't even want to think about Peter. Instead she focused on Laura. She had been so pleased to discover that at least some of the Hales had survived the devastating fire – but now they were plagued by loss again.

Derek averted his eyes and the sorrow was clear in his eyes. No wonder he was so solemn now. He had lost practically his entire family, with the exception of Peter. Eden had come back to Beacon Hills because she had asked him to, yet she had the distinct feeling that she had also returned because she'd _wanted_ to.

"How did it happen?" Eden asked hesitantly. She knew that with werewolves, it was unlikely to have been a normal death like a car accident – however judging by most of the Hales dying in a house fire, anything was possible. However, she braced herself for the worst – a rival pack, hunters maybe.

"She was torn in two," Derek said through clenched teeth, and Eden could see how his entire frame tensed. Eden knew it had to have been some kind of supernatural creature – no human had the ability to do that to something as powerful as a werewolf, and it didn't seem like the method of killing that hunters would go by.

"That's horrible," Eden blurted out, unsure what else she could say. She had always been terrible at dealing with others in grief. She just wasn't a naturally sympathetic person, so when she did try and commiserate with others, it generally turned out awkward. Fortunately, she knew Derek well enough – or rather, _had_ known Derek – that it didn't matter so much.

"I think someone wanted her alpha powers," Derek confessed, running his fingers through his short hair. When Talia had died, Laura – her eldest child – had become the alpha of the Hale pack. Or rather, what was left of it. "It could have been a beta or omega, or even another alpha wanting more for themselves."

"We'll figure it out," Eden insisted. She wanted to help Derek. She might just have been a human, not one of his kind, but she knew enough about their world. She was probably considered an oddity, a human who knew about the supernatural but was not a supernatural creature at all.

* * *

Eden returned home late in the evening, and judging by the expensive-looking Porsche that now sat proudly in the driveway, Jackson was home. The blonde gnawed at her lip a little nervously, wondering what her cousin was going to think of her staying with them. Jackson was not the little boy that she remembered – he was what, sixteen now? The thought perturbed her, especially as she recalled a freckled little boy that she had left behind upon leaving Beacon Hills.

Taking her keys out of the ignition, Eden headed back up to the house, walking inside and listening to the voices in the kitchen. She could hear David and Michelle talking, and another male voice that had to belong to Jackson. Leaning in the doorway, Eden observed her cousin. He was not overly tall, perhaps the same height as her, but that was a lot bigger than the young child she remembered.

"Hi, Jackson," she called, causing her cousin to turn and face her. He had strong features, marred by the scowl that crossed his face upon seeing her. Eden was a little surprised at his negative reaction. Hell, she hadn't been expecting excitement or anything, but there was a look on Jackson's face that suggested she was unwanted in his opinion.

"Eden," he said stiffly, before turning his attention back upon his parents. She was completely baffled at his attitude – as far as she could remember, she hadn't done anything wrong by Jackson. Perhaps he had changed over the years more than she had first assumed. David seemed to notice too, because he frowned at his son.

"Jackson, don't be rude to your cousin."

"So I'm meant to be super friendly?" Jackson's tone dripped sarcasm, and he glanced back at Eden to offer her a saccharine smile that she saw right through. "It's great to have you here, Eden. Hanging around mooching off my parents. I think it's fantastic."

Eden felt as though she had been slapped in the face. David and Michelle had been more than welcoming, and pleased to have her back in Beacon Hills. She had always planned to pay them rent – which they had waved away – but insisted upon contributing to food and bills for the duration of her stay. Jackson's suggestion that her presence was a nuisance to him hurt, although Eden wouldn't admit it. She was a woman in her mid-twenties, and Jackson was a kid. Whatever reasons he had to be hostile to her, she needed to take the more mature route. Taking a deep breath, Eden licked her dry lips.

"Actually, I'm working at the Sheriff's department starting tomorrow, and I intend to put money towards things around the house. So no, I wouldn't say I'm mooching. How was lacrosse practise?"

"You don't care about lacrosse," Jackson sneered, stalking out of the kitchen and upstairs before Eden could utter another word. Still astonished at his contemptuous responses to her attempts at being polite, Eden glanced at David and Michelle. Both of them looked very embarrassed about Jackson's attitude.

"Sorry about him," Michelle sighed heavily, her gaze following her son upstairs. She pursed her lips as a door slammed. "He's just used to it being him around here and not having to compete for attention. Everything's a competition to Jackson."

* * *

Eden had been up an hour earlier than she needed to for work at the police station. After showering and tying her blonde hair back into a ponytail, she examined her reflection in the mirror. What kind of angle was she going for? What sort of personality did she want to present? From what she'd heard, there weren't too many women working at the station. Did she want to radiate confidence and sex appeal?

The thought made her shudder. She was there to work, not flirt and gain unwanted attention. No, she was going to appear the tough and relentless officer, the sort of woman who didn't take any nonsense. Nodding decisively, Eden put on some foundation and mascara, slipped on her uniform and then headed out to her car. She could basically remember where the station was, but she had a navigator with her just in case she forgot.

Eden remained deep in thought, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she drove. Her mind betrayed her by drawing unwanted attention to memories of Peter Hale. She had been a stupid teenager back then, thrilled by the attention of a man several years older than her and unaware of all the dangers that came with it. It would have been silly even if it had been an ordinary man. But Peter – Eden had soon found out that he was far from ordinary. It was because of Peter that she, a completely human girl, had been introduced to the world of the supernatural.

The frustration had welled up inside of her after Paige's death, explained as an animal attack to the police. She had wanted to tell someone what she knew, anyone. But her parents would never have believed her. So she had relied heavily on Peter, until his true colours had shone through and Eden had begged her parents to leave Beacon Hills. She couldn't stay, not when so much had gone wrong.

Pulling into the station carpark, Eden took a deep breath, tossing back her hair and brushing aside any thoughts of Peter with the same indifference most people brushed cobwebs. She hadn't come back for Peter. She wasn't the foolish little girl that Peter had managed to trick. She was a strong, confident woman now. Reminding herself of that change invigorated Eden, and she stepped out of the car and headed into the station, immediately glancing around for someone in charge.

A weary-looking middle-aged man headed towards Eden, his badge indicating that he was the man she was looking for – Sheriff Stilinski. She was caught in a humiliating moment of indecision as to whether she should offer to shake his head or not, but ultimately decided against it. Drawing herself up to full height, she offered the sheriff a small smile.

"Hi. I'm Eden Beckett, I was reassigned here."

"Miss Beckett, of course." The sheriff's gaze was assessing. "I'm Stilinski. You brought your documentation, right?"

Eden silently handed over her papers, watching as the sheriff rifled through them. The sound of loud footsteps and laughter made her glance over her shoulder, watching as two boys entered the station. The sheriff looked up and sighed heavily, handing back Eden's paper and rubbing his forehead as he inspected the two boys, who were clearly teenagers.

"Scott, Stiles, what are you two doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up on things, Dad," the paler of the two boys said – Eden guessed he would be Stiles, probably an abbreviation of Stilinski. "Have you guys found out any more about the dead girl?"

"Out, both of you," the sheriff shooed the two boys with his hands, "You should be heading to school."

The other boy, Scott, tilted his head to the side and fixed Eden with a puzzled look. He frowned deeply, still closely examining her. Not understanding why she was suddenly the centre of his attention, Eden folded her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. Scott seemed to realise what he was doing and flushed, following Stiles and heading out of the station. Eden was a bit confused – the look hadn't been lecherous or anything, but rather as if there was something about her that he didn't understand.

"My son and his best friend," Stilinski said apologetically, raking a hand through his hair as he turned back to Eden. "They tend to get…overenthusiastic about trying to solve some of the cases in this town."

Eden smiled patiently. "Don't worry, Sheriff. I have a teenage cousin, I know they can be a hassle."

* * *

It seemed to Eden that, in the few days she had been in Beacon Hills, she barely spent any time at home. After her shift at the station, Derek texted her asking her to come around and stating that it was urgent. Eden was tired and all she wanted to do was go home and eat something – but nonetheless she pushed that aside and drove around to the old Hale house, where Derek was waiting impatiently.

"What's wrong?" Eden asked, tugging a jacket on around herself. It wouldn't be good for anyone to see her lurking around the old Hale house with Derek in her uniform. Derek's expression was as grim as ever, hazel eyes settling upon her.

"There's a new werewolf in town. A kid."

"What?" Eden frowned. 'New werewolf' said to her that either a new family had moved into town, or that a teenager had been bitten. But surely Derek wasn't the sort of guy who would do that, not after what happened to Paige. Yet Derek had changed over the years. They both had. "Who?"

"His name is Scott McCall," Derek stated, and a cold chill ran down Eden's spine as she remembered the two kids who had come into the station that morning, laughing and joking. She remembered how Scott had looked at her strangely. Maybe he'd smelled something, Derek's faint scent perhaps. She couldn't be sure, but she knew how dangerous turned werewolves could be, especially when they were young and hadn't learned control.

"Did you bite him?" Eden asked quietly. She was sure that she already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it anyway. Derek wasn't the sort of werewolf that ran around town biting teenagers – and even if he was, she didn't think he was the alpha now anyway. She frowned slightly, wondering who would have become an alpha with Laura's death.

"No," Derek confessed, "But Scott doesn't know that."

"Why wouldn't you tell him?" Eden's brow furrowed in confusion. Despite understanding the supernatural world, there never failed to be something that baffled her. She was always learning, especially now that she had been away from Beacon Hills for so long.

"Because it's better that he thinks it's me rather than knowing neither of us know who bit him."

Eden lapsed into silence at this, contemplating what Derek was saying. Laura was dead. Scott had been bitten. Both events were possibly connected, said the police part of her mind. But Derek didn't seem to know much more than she did. Eden acknowledged that there was one other werewolf in town who could know what was going on – the last person she wanted to see.

Peter Hale.

* * *

"Wait, why did you want Peter Hale's current address?" Sheriff Stilinski frowned as Eden leaned across his desk. She raked a hand through her blonde hair, slightly nervous. It was only her third day at the station and she wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to do to already be asking for favours. But it was related to a current case, so she didn't see why Stilinski would say no.

"I'm wondering if he knows something about the girl who was murdered, Laura Hale." Eden paused for a moment. "She was his niece."

"So you think he knows something?" Stilinski's brow furrowed.

"I just want to talk to him," Eden's tone was weary, "I knew him when we were younger, he would probably talk to me. He might know something that could give us more information about what happened to Laura."

"Eden, we're pretty sure it was an animal attack," Stilinski said slowly. Eden knew she was beginning to look like an idiot, but there was no way she could tell the sheriff the real reasons behind why she was going to interrogate Peter. Seeing the expression on the blonde woman's face, Stilinski sighed and tapped a few things into the computer. A beeping alerted Eden to something printing, which Stilinski got out of his chair and picked up.

"It hasn't been confirmed," Eden insisted.

"Look, here's the address." Stilinski handed her the piece of paper with Peter's contact details. "I don't know how much you're going to get out of him. He's been pretty reclusive since the Hale house fire. From what we know, he didn't even interact that much with Laura, and Derek only came back here after her death."

The Hale house fire. When Peter had been in Michigan, pleading with Eden to return to Beacon Hills. They'd fought and it had been the last time she'd seen him – but neither of them could have known that going all that way for nothing actually saved his life.

"Trust me, Sheriff." Eden offered him a sweet smile, the epitome of innocence. "I'm _sure_ Peter will be able to tell me something."


End file.
